The Moment The World Stopped Spinning
by Tempee08
Summary: Angela comforts a distressed Brennan, which leads to some interesting discoveries. Femslash, smut and some fluffy bits at the end. Reviews are appreciated :  I think I need to work on my summaries ;D


**So, this is my first FanFic, so this shall be interesting. **

**Not sure what season this is supposed to be in, but Booth has a girlfriend and Angela and Hodgins aren't together. **

**I just think this would be very cute :3**

**I guess I'm meant to warn you that this is femslash, so if you don't agree, don't read, and please don't be angry or judgemental based on that. You can't say I didn't warn you. **

**None of these characters are mine, they belong to the creator of Bones. :)**

**Angela**

As soon as I entered her office I knew something was wrong. Brennan was hunched over her desk, eyebrows scrunched up, turning her beautiful face into a frown.

'Hey. What are you doing?' I asked in a casual voice. She looked up.

'Hi Angela. I am looking into that case that Booth got handed yesterday. They've been trying to find the person who killed twelve women for nineteen years. They are hoping that my expertise in the area will help them solve it.' Yep, that's Brennan for you. Work orientated.

She looked at her computer and at the files spread before her, avoiding eye contact. Something Brennan does to avoid probing questions.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. 'Sweetie, is something wrong? I can't help but notice; you look a little...out of it.' I watched her face for any reactions.

She narrowed her eyes at the computer, reading the fine print of a legal document, and then looked at me. 'Sorry what was that?' A common defensive tactic.

'Are you ok? You know I'm right and there is something wrong.' She turned in her chair to face me, pain on her face. 'Sweetie, you can tell me.'

She got up and shut the door and pulled the blinds shut before sitting down in front of me. When she looked at me there were tears in her eyes.

'Why am I alone?' Brennan whispered, her blue eyes shimmering before a single tear broke free and ran down her face.

**Brennan**

I hid my face, wiping away that tear that had betrayed me.

As much as I told myself I was happy for Booth, I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that I was missing out. My thoughts were on the beautiful girl he was with when I walked into his office.

She was a tall, blonde haired woman and they had been sharing a very intimate kiss. She was beautiful.

I had left the office silently, hoping they hadn't noticed me.

I couldn't help but feel as though I had lost him. My dad was in jail, and so was my brother. My mother was dead. Now my partner had abandoned me as well.

Angela shook her head. "Sweetie, you aren't alone! Whatever makes you think that?"

Her hand touched my shoulder and I felt something in me break. The tears began flowing heavily and I caved into the wild emotions.

"My D-Dad's in jail, so is Russ, my Mother is dead and B-Booth..." I choked out, sobs shaking my whole body.

"What? Booth, what did he do?" Angela gently rubbed my arm, moving a little closer to me on the couch. "I'm here, you're never alone. Ever. I won't let that happen."

"You can't know that. No one has that kind of ability, to predict what could happen and prevent it from occurring." I stammered out, angry with myself for showing instability.

Angela laughed and put her arms around me, pulling me close for a gentle hug. "Just watch me sweetie. I'll do it." She pulled me back a little and pulled my chin up so she could look into my eyes.

"But really, Brennan, you aren't alone. Whatever Booth did, I'll kill him for it, but you aren't alone. I really am here for you. And that will never change."

**Angela**

She looked so innocent. Her hair was slightly fluffed, as I knew one of her habits was to run her fingers through her hair when she's upset. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkling through the tears.

As she looked up in that tousled, messy way, I couldn't help but remember just how beautiful Temperance Brennan was. Of course I knew she was breathtaking; there was no way you could work with her and not notice.

But the glint of desperation in her eyes as she clung to me made her all the more beautiful.

Just before leaving to see Brennan, I had been reading a book. A book full of stories of lovers on beaches and in rented hotels. I kept them locked in the smallest drawer in my office. They were a guilty pleasure, but when an trip to the store room with Hodgins for a quickie was no longer possible it was a stupid idea. It just left me feeling hot and flustered.

I could feel her warmth as she held me close, and she had her face buried in the crook of my neck. Her lips were resting against the soft skin in my collarbone, a spot that is my biggest turn on.

I tried to maintain an even breathing pattern, but my throat caught and I had to cough to clear it.

Brennan mumbled "Booth has a girlfriend. He doesn't want me."

The vibration and slight movement of her lips sent an electric jolt down my spine and into the pit of my abdomen. I jumped.

**Brennan**

I lifted my head from Angela's shoulder and looked at her. I sat up.

"Angela, are you okay?" I asked simply, peering into her face.

Her lips were parted and her breath was coming a little faster than normal. Her face was flushed and there were goosebumps up and down her arms.

I knew all of these signs. I had to battle with them on a regular occasion when dealing with Booth. Angela was sexually aroused. Really aroused.

She smiled a little shakily. "Yeah, I'm okay. Look, sweetie I have to go and, uh, do some work." She patted me on the shoulder. "Don't let Booth get you down. He doesn't deserve you. And you'll never be alone."

She walked out swiftly, making her way to her office, manila folder in hand. Her heels clicked across the floor.

I sat for a bit, thinking about her. She had been fine when she came in, perhaps a bit on edge, but she was really hot when she left. I smirked, wondering if it had been my fault.

**Angela**

I mentally cursed myself. Brennan would know. Of course she would know that I was hot. The number of times I had seen her at such a moment were numerous. And each time I knew.

I shut my office door and began to pace, trying to relieve the pent up desire without doing bad things at work.

I stopped and slammed the file onto the desk. "Why does she do this to me?" I whispered furiously.

"Who are we discussing here?"

I froze at the voice before turning. Brennan was standing in the doorway, hand on hip.

"Um, nothing. Never mind. It isn't important. Are you feeling any better now?" I asked, wishing I had locked the door.

"Yes, I believe the comfort of having someone, particularly someone of the same sex, to reassure me is incredibly relaxing." Brennan said matter-of-factly. "What about you. Are you okay?"

I laughed, and then winced at how forced my laugh sounded. "Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's okay."

Brennan raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Oh, it just looks to me like you are frustrated and immensely aroused." She said boldly, without a flinch or second thought.

I swallowed.

**Brennan**

I knew she was, and she knew I knew. Then I made the connection. The way I brushed my lips against her neck and she jumped.

I smirked. This could be interesting.

All the while Angela was stuttering about something, before nodding to herself and shuffling over to her filing cabinet to put the folder away. I silently walked up behind her.

"So you're saying you aren't sexually aroused? That means it wasn't me." I said quietly.

Angela laughed and choked at the same time, before looking over her shoulder at me and shaking her head as if she had no words to say.

I took a few steps closer and leant in so her neck was mere centimeters from my lips.

"So I don't arouse you? I don't get you all hot and bothered? And I wasn't even trying." I then lowered my lips to touch her collarbone. I gently explored it with my lips, following the curve of bone.

Angela sighed, melting into my touch.

I smiled, then travelled upwards to just below her ear and kissed there. "What about. This? Does this. Turn you. On?" I mumbled between each kiss.

Her breath was heavy; my touch only adding to the intense arousal I sensed had been building for days. She turned her head a little.

"Of course it does. How could I work with you, and not be turned on by you." She whispered softly, eyelids flickering.

I smiled. I knew I had been right. I let my fingertips trace up and down the curve of her stomach.

**Angela**

Her kisses sent the same jolts of electricity down my spine, and that combined with the fact I could smell her perfume and almost feel the outline of her body that was so close to mine was the biggest turn on I had felt in a long time.

I pushed back my hips, standing up straighter. Our bodies touched and Brennan pushed up against me so that I could feel the shape of her body, and I knew she was alight with passion.

I gently rotated my hips against her, moving slightly to try and relieve the pressure building the pit of my stomach. I needed her.

"Brennan. It's you. You're the one I need. Screw celibacy. Please." I whispered frantically, reaching back to touch her hair as she leant over my shoulder again.

"Ange." Was all she whispered before kissing me again, running her tongue over the sensitive spot and making me shiver with delight.

I felt her hands creep up my legs and toy with the edge of my skirt. One finger gently began to pull it upwards. Then the finger left my skirt alone.

I whimpered before I felt her run her finger up my leg, up the skirt to the edge of my panties. It traced the outline and my breath started to roughen. Then it gently touched straight down the middle, passing over the place I needed it most.

Brennan giggled, something very out of character. But, then again, this was all _way _out of character for the both of us.

"Are you a bit wet there Ange? Should I do something about that?" She said in a voice that was husky, sexy and laced with lust.

I could only whimper and nod. She removed her fingers from my panties and lifted my skirt higher. She gently pulled my black undies to my knees, kissing my neck the whole time.

She removed her lips from my neck and I whimpered at the loss of touch. A second later, she gently massaged my clit with her fingers. I moaned, and my hips bucked forward into the filing cabinet. Brennan pushed me up against it, and gently touched me again. I gasped.

Brennan was teasing me and she knew it. But the pent up frustration and arousal were building up quickly. She touched me a third time, a fourth time, and each time only brushing past.

"Brennan." I moaned. "Bren. Sweetie I need you. To touch me. Properly" I gasped between each shaky breath I drew.

Brennan laughed; a deep throaty sound that did nothing to help my flustered state. I knew that if she kept it up I would go insane. I was already headed for a mind blowing high.

I groaned. "Far out Bren, must you?" I whispered, arching my back as she fluttered her fingers across once more. I pushed my hips back so I was pressed into her in an attempt to push her fingers harder, faster.

When that failed I took my hand off the filing cabinet, licked my fingers and reached down. But before I could touch where I needed to touch Brennan grabbed my hands.

"Now, Angela, there's no need for that." She said in that dark voice. She turned me around so my back was pressed up against the cool metal. I was so desperate I couldn't form any words. Except one.

"Please." I gasped.

Brennan smirked. "Please what Ange? What do you want me to do?"

I inhaled, trying to form the words. "T-touch." It was all I could stammer out. She still had my hands held over my head and she was moving slowly. I never knew she was this sadistic when it came to the bedroom. Well, office.

**Brennan**

I was enjoying this too much. The way Angela's eyes were so full of arousal and desperation. She needed this, needed me and this had been the case for so long.

I waggled my fingers in front of her eyes. "These? You want me to touch you?"

I pushed two fingers to her lips and she took them in, sucking hungrily. I pulled them out and ran them down to her thighs. I knew she was beyond ready for me by the way her hips involuntarily bucked at my touch.

I finally touched her properly, massaging and touching. She moaned. "I need you in me. Please Bren."

I ran my fingers down to her entrance and I felt her whole body quiver once. I let go of her hands and with one hand I touched her clit, and with the other I teased her, not quite putting my fingers in her, but enough to make her throw her head back and cry out.

I felt her body begin to tremble and I knew she was close. I pushed my fingers in, slowly, and moaned at how she clenched around me. Angela let out a deep growl. I started gently, moving only slightly.

As I curled my fingers upwards she clenched around my fingers hard, bucked her hips forward into the cabinet and screamed almost silently, retaining enough sense to remember we were at work.

Her whole body convulsed and shook and her breath was coming in gasps and moans. I waited, watching her in awe. I was pleased that I could cause something of that magnitude. Her knees were no longer supporting her; the filing cabinet and I were the only things holding her up.

Then I began to think about it. What was I doing? Angela had just been hit by a mind-blowing orgasm and we were in her office, at work. Not long before I had been crying over Booth's new relationship.

I felt my eyes swelling with tears as I looked at Angela, who was still panting, flushed and covered in sweat. My thigh was between her legs to provide support and I could feel her wetness covering my stockings. She was still shaking. Her shirt and hair were damp with perspiration.

I felt awful. I basically just used my best friend.

Angela's breathing started to even out and she lifted her arm to stroke my hair. Her fingers were gentle and caring. My breath hitched and though I was incredibly turned on, I couldn't bring myself to continue.

I stood up straight, forcing Angela to stand on her own shaky legs. I arranged my clothing, looking anywhere but her face.

"Brennan, sweetie. That was...well...more than amazing." Angela said quietly. "That was...wow." She smiled sweetly, wiping some of the damp hair from her face.

I wiped my hands on my stockings as they were already soaked and looked up at her. She ran her fingers down my jaw line to my chin, then ran a thumb across my lips.

"Ange," I whispered.

"Now it's your turn." She whispered before gently kissing my jaw.

My mind exploded with thoughts. I broke the kiss and leant back so I was an arm's length away.

"Ange, I..." My throat caught. "I don't...What does this mean?" I stuttered, feeling lost and confused. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and then I could do no more.

I turned and ran.

**Angela**

I was still leaning heavily on the cabinet where she had left me. Brennan was amazing. She had always commented about being 'more than satisfactory' in bed, I never expected her to be _that _good.

But why had she left? Or fled, which would be the more appropriate word.

I weakly stumbled across to my desk so I could support myself while I tried to rearrange my skirt. It was hitched up past my bellybutton as well as back to front and I had no panties on.

My mind was racing, trying to understand what had just happened. What was her problem? She just did _that_ and had no issues until after.

I looked around the room for my panties, which had slid under the controls to the monitor. I picked them up and put them on, cringing at the uncomfortable feeling of wet material on wet skin.

Then I ran as fast as was possible in my current state. I needed to find Brennan.

I had taken three steps outside my office when I collided with a body. And it smelt familiar. I cringed.

"Hey Angela, why are you in such a hurry?" Hodgins asked, his face creased with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged out of his touch. "I have to go...its Brennan, and...I have to go."

I continued hobbling, trying to ignore the sticky feeling. Booth came in as I was nearing Brennan's office and when he called out saying he was looking for Bones I left all dignity behind and ran the last few metres into her office.

I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I pulled the blinds, knowing both Hodgins and Booth would want to know what was going on.

I took a moment to catch my breath, my hand on the cool glass.

Then I turned.

**Brennan**

The door slammed and the lock clicked into place. I knew who it was. I heard Booth rap his knuckles on the window and ask if everything was ok.

"Yeah, Booth. Just go away. Please." Angela's voice was shaky. It sounded as though she had just been running.

I was crammed into the tiny corner at the back of my office, and my view of the door was blocked by the desk and part of a wall. I knew she wouldn't be able to see me.

"Bren, sweetie? I know you're here somewhere." Angela's voice was soft. I stood up, trying to regain some composure. I wiped away my tears and stepped out.

I went straight to my desk and started sorting through the mess of files and paperwork, deliberately not looking at Angela, at the angry red marks and bruises that spotted her neck, at the way she stood with her legs slightly apart, her lips parted ever so slightly.

Then a single tear fell and hit the glass of my desk with a soft _plink_.

"Sweetie..." Angela whispered faintly. She walked up behind me and put her hands on my hips then moving them around to my stomach, completely encircling me. She buried her face into my hair and neck. She was silent.

We stood like that for a while before she gently turned me around to look at her.

"Now, do you want to tell me what the problem is Bren, or are you going to keep me guessing?" Angela's face was filled with concern.

I looked away, filled with doubt and anger with myself. "I, um...never mind. It isn't important." I mumbled.

"Brennan! You flirted with me, you're so hot when you act dirty by the way, got me that turned on I had to _beg _you to touch me, and then gave me possibly the most amazing and intense orgasm I've ever felt. _Ever._" Angela said with complete seriousness. "And then you fled, leaving me barely able to stand. So don't bother acting, just tell me."

She wasn't asking; she was demanding. And I couldn't avoid her.

"I basically used you. You were incredibly aroused and I took advantage of that. And I don't know why. I don't know what came over me; it was simply my body's way of reacting to you. Reacting to my own impulses. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My mouth was going and I couldn't stop it. I was rambling and I knew it.

Angela had a shocked look on her face, which slowly turned into a half-smile.

"So what you're saying is that you reacted to me being turned on by you, and you did what you did because your body and mind wanted it to happen...and you're apologizing for it?"

I was a bit confused, so I nodded. "But I used you..."

Angela tipped her head back and laughed. Then she looked at me and shook her head, smiling. "Sweetie, you didn't use me! I wanted that to happen, I've wanted that for so long now and I didn't even realize it. And I want it to happen more." She said, lowering her eyes.

I was shocked. I didn't use her! The crazy feelings I had were real, the need to make love to her was real. I smiled, wondering if this day could get any stranger. Then I faltered. Booth.

She was watching me. Almost as if she had read my thoughts, which of course was ridiculous, she put her hand on my cheek. "Brennan, I will love you more than Booth can. He isn't capable of it. It is beyond him now. He is trying to move on."

I smiled and leant into her hand. "Okay." I whispered.

She grinned. "Now, before you ran away, I believe I was saying something important." She pretended to look thoughtful, as if she was trying to remember. I laughed.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Your turn." She said, and an evil smirk crossed her face.

I instantly stopped smiling, already feeling a huge rush to the lower regions of my abdomen.

She ran her fingers down my stomach, gently tugging at the zipper of my high-waisted skirt. I smiled, knowing that the skirt I happened to be wearing was difficult to remove.

Angela frowned, still fumbling at my zip. I laughed, gently pushing her off. "Here, let me do it." I giggled.

**Angela**

The bloody zipper wouldn't come undone. And Brennan had that cheeky, smug look on her face. I felt the arousal build in me and I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

Brennan looked up, a mischievous look on her face. Her hands slowed on the zip. "Am I keeping you waiting?" She smirked.

I almost growled, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. I kissed her neck with passion, sucking hard to bring up dark purple marks just along her collar.

"You've done your teasing. It's my turn now." I used one hand to hold her hands still, and slipped the other into her skirt. There was just enough room for me to ease it down her thighs without having to undo it.

They fell to the floor, revealing simple black underwear underneath her stockings. I kissed her neck once more before releasing her hand, trailing my hand all the way down her side to her stockings, which I removed. I lifted her so she sat on her desk, which was at the perfect height.

I kissed down her neck and down to the edge of her underwear. I gently covered her thighs in kisses, touching the sensitive flesh softly with my lips.

Brennan rolled her head back, almost moaning. I gently and slowly pulled down her underwear, teasing her by taking so long.

I kissed my way up her thigh, making her groan in anticipation. I slowly ran my tongue down her centre, making her hands clench the edge of the desk and her breath hitch. I gently ran my tongue past the most sensitive part and felt her quiver.

I pulled my head back and she gasped as she lost contact with me.

"Bren, tell me what you want me to do. Call my name." I whispered, needing her attention. The best part of having a partner was hearing them scream or gasp out your name. "I want to hear you say my name when I make you come."

I licked once more, feeling her twitch.

**Brennan.**

I whimpered, wanting her tongue back on me, in me.

"Ange." I whimpered. "Please..."

I threw my head back as she ran her tongue along my clit, feeling waves of heat spread along my abdomen. I was getting closer and closer to coming.

I suddenly bucked my hips and I needed something inside.

"A-Ange." I gasped. "In, please. I need, you, in me." I managed to whisper.

She smiled and ran two of her fingers down from my clit to my entrance, where she gently rubbed. Everything was tingling in anticipation.

She suddenly slipped a finger in, licking me at the same time. A groan escaped my lips as I threw my head back.

She pulled the finger almost all of the way out, and then thrust it back in, increasing in tempo as she did. She added another finger. Then she changed direction, curling her fingers upwards. The spot she hit was perfect, and I felt myself on the brink of an orgasm.

She sucked my clit and applied more pressure to my g-spot and that was it. It hit me harder than it had in a long time. I cried out her name, allowing the orgasm to completely take over my body in waves of unbelievable pleasure.

**Angela**

That was what I was waiting for. Her whole body arched back and she called out my name. When she finally stopped clenching around my fingers I gently slid them out, wiping them onto her stockings that were at my feet. They were already laddered and wet in a few places. I made a mental note to buy her a new pair.

I looked up. Brennan was sitting on the desk, holding onto the edge for support, her head facing down. Her hair was covering her eyes.

She finally looked up at me as I looped my arms around her waist. I smiled, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"You know what we forgot to do?" She asked, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips.

I shook my head.

"Kiss." She said it in a whisper.

My eyes widened. I thought back to what had happened before realizing she was right. We had skipped that part.

She looked at me, her eyes an intense blue, bluer than I'd ever seen them. I wondered what she was thinking.

I knew that this kiss would be important to the both of us. It meant that we were accepting that we were now more than friends. It was tender, caring, loving.

I also knew that more than anything, I wanted to make that leap. But I wasn't sure if Brennan could.

**Brennan**

Angela had frozen, and I knew she was thinking. I needed that kiss. I couldn't just have sex with Angela, it would break me. She knew it as much as I did. I had some serious abandonment issues. I needed her.

And so, before Angela could think over it too seriously, I closed the gap between us, placing a single peck on her lips. I held her face in my hand but didn't back off, giving her the opportunity to take me or leave me.

She leant in, kissing me softly, staying on my lips. Then I felt her lips open a fraction. I instantly responded, deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted what seemed like a lifetime, but we had to part for air eventually.

I rested my forehead against hers, hand in her hair.

"Ange." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We've basically dated. We know everything about each other. And as dating is about getting to know one another, we have done that as best friends." I moved back so I could watch her face.

She looked confused. "Yeah."

"My point is that I know you." I took a deep breath. "And I think I love you. And it isn't too early for me to tell you that. I've known you for so long. And we have basically dated."

She smiled. "You _think_ you love me?" She laughed quietly, kissing me softly. "I know I love you."

My heart soared. I wasn't alone.

**Angela**

I hadn't been this happy when Hodgins had told me he loved me. Brennan was different.

We stood up, looking each other up and down. I helped Brennan get dressed and we tried to arrange ourselves to cover the love bites and sort out our hair.

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked, motioning to the silhouettes of Hodgins and Booth, who were waiting, leaning on the office window that were concealed by the blinds.

"I think we should just act normal. Like we were just talking or something." I shrugged.

"Okay." She smiled, leaning over to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you."

I grinned. I felt like I could fly. "I love you too."

We kissed once again, tenderly, before heading to the door.

As soon as the lock clicked open, Booth and Hodgins crowded around us.

"What the hell was that all about?" Booth said in a frustrated voice. I checked my watch. We had been in there for about half an hour.

"We had a bit of a crisis. We've got it sorted now, so thank you for the concern." I said as casually as possible.

I quickly looked at Brennan. She seemed lost in thought, and I could almost hear the intensity of it. I knew that look. It meant she was contemplating something serious.

Quick as a flash, she snapped out of it, focusing on Booth and Hodgins with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, we are fine now thank you." She took my hand and started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned to me. "Thank you Angela."

Then she did something that shocked even me. She leant in and gave me a kiss, a tender one. Not the kind of kiss two friends share. And she did it knowing that Booth and Hodgins were watching.

I heard something clatter to the floor in the lab, and when we broke the kiss I looked up. Cam had dropped her scalpel and was watching us with a look of shock, joy and amusement. I looked at Booth and Hodgins. I had never seen them look so shocked.

I grinned, switching my gaze back to Brennan. "What was that about? Now they all know!" I whispered, touching noses with her.

She smiled sweetly. "I plan on being with you for as long as I live, so they'd have to find out one day. I figured now is as good a time as any. Plus, I had to watch Booth kiss his lover. So I guess I had to return the favour."

My heart soared and I laughed before kissing her again, forgetting about everyone else. For that moment, none of it mattered.

For me, the world had stopped spinning. For that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
